Gracias y Adiós
by Arinsa
Summary: Una carta de parte del 3-E para su querido profesor Koro-sensei; donde hablan sobre sus sentimientos.


Hola, ¿como han estado? uwu

Es mi primera vez escribiendo un fanfic de Ansatsu Kyoushitsu, la razón de escribir esto, es debido a que tuve una gran inspiración y aparte para despejarme un poco de ambiente(? y no bloquearme con mis dos fanfics en emisión...

Le agradezco a mi amiga quien fue mi primera lectora de este fanfic, gracias a ella pude saber si lo que había escrito era bueno o transmitía lo que yo quería por así decirlo. Así que espero que sea de su agrado ^^

PD: Se supone que yo puse una imagen en el documento original, al final de este one-shot pero en Fanfiction no se pueden poner, así que si quieren verlo pueden ir a Wattpad.

Disfruten la lectura~

 **Disclaimer: Ansatsu Kyoushitsu no me pertenece sino a Matsui Yuusei.**

Pueden buscarme en Facebook: **Arinsa** y en Wattpad: **Arinsa-chan**

* * *

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu (One-shot): Gracias y Adiós.**

Koro sensei.

Nunca imaginamos que la causa de la destrucción del 70% de la luna seria de la un pulpo amarillo de 3 metros, cual al final sería nuestro profesor. (Aunque en realidad no fue su culpa).

¿Qué gracioso, no? 3-E, el grupo más despreciado de la secundaria Kunugagioka sería el encargado de asesinar a su propio profesor; al principio estábamos inseguros de hacerlo, ya que eramos 3-E, no confiábamos en muestras capacidades.

Pero, usted nos mostró que podríamos hacerlo, sobre que tenemos que cargar una segunda espada para eventos inesperados.

Nos divertimos; día a día ocurría eventos diferentes gracias a nuestros planes de asesinarlo, todo el grupo se unía, era muy divertido pero a la vez frustrante debido a que fallábamos.

Era divertido; descubrir cada una de sus debilidades con el fin de usarlas para nuestro plan de asesinato.

Sus enseñanzas de cada día nos a iluminado el camino, y ha servido de mucho cuando las necesitábamos; cada una de ellas no las olvidaremos, son enseñanzas importantes que recibimos de su parte por estos 365 días.

¿Recuerda aquel día en que estudiábamos para los exámenes? Se esforzaba mucho para que estudiáramos lo suficiente para ello, que incluso hizo "clones" de usted para cada uno con el fin de estudiar en lo que le iba mal.

Le agradecemos por esforzarse por nosotros.

¿Recuerda aquel día en el que fuimos a una isla de vacaciones de verano? No sabe lo tanto que planeamos cada detalle para nuestro asesinato, nos esforzamos para que nuestro plan funcionara cual iba bien al principio pero como siempre, usted tenia un as bajo la manga.

Después de eso, sobre el incidente en que la mitad del grupo tenía un virus y teníamos que ir por el antídoto; a pesar de no poder moverse, sus palabras e indicaciones nos ayudaron para llevar a cabo esta misión.

Le agradecemos por ayudarnos para no terminar lastimados.

¿Recuerda aquel día en que utilizamos nuestras habilidades fuera de la escuela? En verdad lamentamos eso, nunca nos imaginamos que lastimaríamos a alguien.

Tampoco imaginamos que nos daría a una cachetada a todos nosotros; nos sentimos culpables y tristes de haberlo decepcionado.

A pesar de que perdimos nuestros días de estudio y falláramos en los exámenes (a excepción de Karma), durante esas dos semanas aprendimos valiosas lecciones; nuestras habilidades no solo nos servirían para matarlo a usted si no también para ayudar a los demás.

Le agradecemos por darnos esta oportunidad para aprender nuevas lecciones.

¿Recuerda aquel día del evento deportivo? Usted parecía un padre emocionado, tomando fotos de sus hijos.

Nos ayudo mucho en nuestro plan contra el 3-A en el tiro del poste. Y también en el encuentro del baseball, sin sus indicaciones no sabríamos lo que habría pasado.

Le agradecemos por todo su apoyo que nos brindó.

¿Recuerda aquellos días en que a cada uno nos ayudó en nuestros problemas personales? A pesar de ser muy chismoso con la vida privada de los demás (incluso armando parejas, y escribiendo historias de nosotros), fue muy útil de parte de su apoyo en poder deshacernos de estos problemas que no le tomábamos importancia.

Le agradecemos que no solo dentro del salón de clase, sino que también por fuera nos ayudara y brindara apoyo con sus palabras.

Hemos pasado por tantos momentos: divertidos, tristes, preocupantes, de angustia y muchas más emociones; nos gustaría mencionar uno y cada de ellos, pero una hoja de papel no es lo suficiente para transmitir esto, pero le aseguramos que nunca nos olvidaremos de ello sin importar que.

Koro-sensei, nos preguntamos ¿Qué pasaba por su cabeza al ver como sus estudiantes no tenían ni una pizca de motivación con el asesinato? Supongo que eso ya no es necesario saber… con solo observar sus acciones y escuchar sus palabras comprendemos todo el empeño que puso hacia nosotros.

Sabíamos que en el trayecto de los días de asesinato, vendrían asesinos profesionales para matarlo, uno tras otro… sin embargo, nos sentíamos angustiados al ver como nuestro "rival" se llevaría nuestro objetivo. Que frustrante, que rabia, que decepción… nuestra relación de asesino y objetivo no tenía que terminar aquí, ya que nosotros éramos lo que teníamos que matarlo a usted, después de todo es nuestro lazo.

¿Usted pensaba lo mismo, cierto?

Estábamos tan decididos en matarlo que no pensamos que algo a futuro nos hiciera titubear.

En cuanto supimos sobre su relación con Yukimura-sensei, su pasado, la verdad de todo; nos quedamos paralizados al escucharlo, nuestras emociones revoloteaban en todo nuestro ser, lo único en que podíamos pensar era… ¿y ahora que hacemos?

Lamentamos mucho el no haberlo visitado en las vacaciones de invierno, apuesto que estaba planeando muchas cosas por hacer, pero tanto nuestras emociones y pensamientos no podían más, teníamos que tener claro nuestra visión del futuro.

Finalmente llegamos a una conclusión al regresar a clases, pero el ambiente no era lo mismo. Nuestras opiniones chocaban entre nosotros… si usted no habría aparecido en ese momento, de seguro se habría convertido en una batalla mayor.

¿Matar o no matarlo? Dos bandos con diferentes opiniones se formaron.

Tan atentos en ganar para hacer realidad nuestros deseos, que sin pensarlo hemos utilizado todas las habilidades que aprendimos para asesinarlo a usted…

No tardamos mucho en encontrar una solución para salvarlo, pero sentíamos un vacío en nosotros, ¿acaso todos nuestros esfuerzos que tuvimos desde el primer día se desvanecerán en un solo momento?

Por un momento olvidamos nuestro lazo… estudiante y profesor, asesino y objetivo… eso es lo que éramos.

Le agradecemos por esos 365 días de aprendizaje, de lecciones, sentimientos; le aseguramos que serán días inolvidables.

Le agradecemos por darnos la oportunidad y de ayudarnos a pulir nuestras habilidades, estamos seguro que serán de ayuda para alguien en el futuro.

No queremos contarle como nos sentimos ante nuestra despedida; estábamos llenos de emociones que de un segundo a otro se desbordarían. Sabíamos que quería que lo despidiéramos con una sonrisa, pero sabe eso fue imposible; convivir 365 días con un pulpo amarillo de 3 metros cual se preocupaba por nosotros, nos brindaba ayuda, nos apoyaba, nos corregía en nuestros errores… nos terminamos encariñando con usted.

Ojala pudiera estar con nosotros tan solo un poco más, viendo como caminamos hacia la escalera de nuestro futuro brillante que hemos logrado gracias a usted, quien nos abrió los ojos.

Puede que hoy no seamos capaces de sonreír, pero a partir de mañana le aseguramos que sonreiremos; Koro-sensei, mire, obsérvenos como caminamos hacia el camino que elegimos…desde el cielo.

Aquel edificio donde estuvimos, donde aprendimos miles de cosas, donde armamos amistades inigualables se quedara para siempre en nuestros corazones. Nunca olvidaremos todo esto…

Usted sin duda fue nuestro amigo, hermano, padre, y todo lo que nos ocurra, pero sin duda no olvidaremos al mejor profesor que hemos tenido en todo este tiempo.

Gracias…

Y…

Adiós.

De parte de todo el grupo 3-E, para su querido profesor: Koro-sensei.


End file.
